AnimalTale
Information AnimalTale is an Undertale AU from Rainbow. In this all characters are animals except Frisk. But even if Frisk is human, Chara has turned into an animal. They are all animals that I find fitting for them, so if the character was already a pecific animal, they will be changed, but there group will stay the same for example, Toriel stays a mammal and Alphys stays a reptile and so on. Except Undyne Storyline The storyline is kinda based on Zootopia as all predators have been turned savaged and you, the protagonist, must try to make them snap out off this, you do this by getting information from the prey, they will help you to make the preditaors snap out of it, however... there is a strange force on you... making you hear sometimes you got to kill to save the Underground... Characters I will show links to the animals so you know what the animals I choose look like Frisk Stays human and will be a she in this. Flowey He is a Tasmanian Devil. I choose this animal as they look pretty friendly at first, but they really arent... he will be the first preditor who you bump into. Toriel She will be a Red Dear . I choose this animal as they are very gentle and kind, yet they know when to fight. She will chase Flowey away and will make sure you are safe, you do gotta fight her even though she is prey Sans He will be a Snow Leopard . I choose this animal, seeing they live in the Snow and they are white. He is a preditor, yet a very lazy one, he will only fight you if you do the wrong thing... Papyrus He is a Snow Leopard . He gets the same reason as with Sans. He is a bit more fanatical then his lazy brother as he does want to kill you, he will do anything to make sure you fall into his trap. Annoying Dog He is a Baffin Island wolf . I choose this animal for him as dog like animals suit him. However, in this game he will not stand in Papyrus his way, no he will help him here, trying to trap you. Monster Kid He is a Rat Snake . I choose this animal as he has no arms and snakes also dont. He may be a preditor, but seeks no harm to anyone, so wont hurt anyone. Undyne She is a Killer Whale . I choose this animal for her to keep her a sea creature, but not a fish like one, I wanted her to be something more dangerous then a shark. She will also try anything to kill you, not through traps, but just through fighting. Alphys She is a Bearded Dragon . I choose this animal for her, Because she is yellow and shy, Bearded Dragons are too. She will help you to make Mettaton snap out off his salvaged mode, if you make a deal with her you make sure Undyne goes on a date with her. Mettaton He is a Serval . I choose this animal, because Servals are small, but they are pretty strong, so is Mettaton, he first seem weak, but he truly isnt. He also will try to kill you, nobody knows the reason however. Asgore He is a Red Dear . It has the same reason as with Toriel. He is the only prey who will try to kill you, but this out off protection off his kingdom. Asriel He is a Red Dear . It also has the same reason as Toriel and Asgore. He will be freed from Flowey, but will see you as a threat first, untill you have shown mercy to him. Chara She is a Canadian Lynx . I choose this animal as they are preditors who usually work alone. She will do anything to make sure you kill the animals from the Underground and make sure you earse this world... Characters looks Soon Pacifist In the pacifist run you will do what you have to do.. make every preditor snap out off their salvaged stage. You will make sure you wont kill any off them and you will give everone their happy ending Neutral In the neutral run you will only give in a few times to the presure from the force that wants you to kill them, depending on who you kill will change the characters behavior and doing. Genocide In the Genocide run you will accept Chara's paw in helping you out to kill off all preditors and earse this missarebile place, you will slowly turn into a 'preditor' too, but then... in the human sorta way, or better said... you will turn into a hunter...